1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an expandable display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a sliding display device that does not use a roller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Interest in larger and clearer display devices and display devices that can be easily moved and stored has increased. A flexible display panel, which includes a flexible substrate such as a plastic film and a plurality of pixels disposed thereon, can be easily bent.
Recently, a rollable display device, a foldable display device, an expandable display device, etc., that use a flexible display panel have been under development. Among those stated above, an expandable display device includes a sliding mechanism combined with a flexible display panel, and the sliding mechanism controls a visible display unit of the expandable display device.